Surviving Dixon
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Before the Dixons joined the Atlanta group Daryl saved a woman named Clara Wesley who was not remotely prepared for the end of the world. Daryl felt like he had to help her to become stronger to survive. When they find Merle again he's reluctant to take her along. Bad Sum. (Half onPS3Game, "WT: Survival Instinct") Prequel to my other story:Blood Soaked Arrows to the Heart. Merle/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead Survival Instinct, its characters or plot. I do however own Clara Wesley, any changes/additions to the plot and the original plot after the ending of the game._**

**_Summary: Before the Dixons joined the Atlanta group Daryl saved a woman named Clara Wesley who's not remotely prepared for the end of the world. Daryl feels like he has to help her to be stronger to survive. When they find Merle again he's reluctant to take her along. Bad Sum. (Half onPS3Game, "WT: Survival Instinct") Prequel to Blood Soaked Arrows to the Heart. _**

**_Please don't complain or point out about how Clara acts in this compared to how she acts in BSATTH(The sequel) because there's a reason. Also this I based on where I went when I played this (You can chose sometimes between two places and get different tasks/survivors etc._**

**_EDITED (11-30-13): I changed a part so Scout introduced herself to Clara and i gave Clara A line of Daryl's (ONE) so it would fit more cause i didn't think about how confusing it would be for Scout to introduce herself to Daryl when in the beginning they were already traveling. I Apologize for the confusion and for me being stupid and not thinking._**

* * *

"Damn it!" Daryl cursed standing next to the blue SUV and looking at the tire. He rubbed his hand over his face. The red headed woman next to him rolled her eyes.

"What did you expect to happen if we keep taking the highway?" Scout asked. Daryl resisted the urge to glare at her. "There's a neighborhood to the east of here. Not that far, maybe you can find a tire there."

"Stay here." Daryl grumbled grabbing his crossbow, shotgun and sledge hammer before heading towards the neighborhood. It didn't take him long to get there. He walked along, avoiding a few walkers when he could, killing others when needed and made his way to a narrow road between a bunch of houses. He cursed under his breath when a walker spotted him. He waited for it to make its way over before using the sledge hammer to push it back before bringing it down on its head. He looked around to see if there were any more before walking to a garage. "Least there's some fuel." He muttered quietly. He noticed that on the door into the house was a banner than said 'HELP!'. He walked over and tried to open the door but it was locked. He sighed and walked out and over to a yellow car. He crouched and moved past it and grabbed what he could of some ammo. He found a flare and smirked picking it up. Suddenly he heard walkers and looked to see a bunch had spotted him. "Shit!" He quickly got on top of the yellow car for higher ground. He grunted as he brought the sledge hammer down on the walkers surrounding the car. "This is taken too long." He muttered pulling out his shotgun. He shot a few and managed to get a more than one with one shot. Suddenly car alarm went off. "Ah You gotta be kidding me!" He hissed and looked up to see if any more walkers heard. There were no news ones in sight, yet, so he took care of the remaining walkers around the car. "This is ridiculous." He said hopping down off the car.

He quietly walked down the road. He got to a red truck and climbed up on it to survey the area. There were a few walkers fenced in, in about every yard. He quickly and quietly got off the truck made his way into the yard across from the truck. There was another 'HELP' sign on the door. He tried the door and it was unlocked. He walked in and to the left a walker was coming in through the garage. Daryl went over and bashed its head in before looking out the door to see if there were any more. There was nothing of use in the house so he left and walked back to the street. He quietly made his way to the next house and saw a couple walkers. He snuck up behind one and stabbed its head from behind before bashing the other one's head in. He walked up the steps onto a long porch and walked down to another door with a 'HELP' sign. He opened the door slowly and walked in. There were two walkers by the garage door. He snuck up and stabbed one then the other. He walked around looking for supplies. He walked into a small bedroom. He glanced around and noticed a closed wardrobe in the corner. He slowly walked over before opening it quickly. He shined his flashlight in while aiming his crossbow and heard a feminine gasp.

"P-Please! I'm alive!" The woman said holding her hands up to shield herself. Daryl turned off his light, lowering the crossbow and she looked up. She was young, about average height and had medium length blond hair and green eyes.

"How long you been in there?"

"Only about two hours." She said quietly. "I was looking for food." Daryl reached into his back pocket and pulled out a half-eaten MRE.

"Here." He said holding it out to her.

"You sure?"

"You want it or not?" She quickly snatched it.

"Thank you." She looked down briefly before looking up at him. "Please take me with you. I-I can't survive on my own. I don't want to die; I'm only 26."

"Calm down." He said seeing she was on the verge of tears. "Come on, git up." She quickly got up and brushed her clothes off. He raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down. "Ya picked a hell of an outfit for the apocalypse there." He swallowed.

"How I was I supposed to know the apocalypse was gunna happen the day I wore this?" She said looking down at her _very_ short jean shorts and white tank top.

"Come on." He nodded his head towards the door and walked out of the room.

"There's no food in any of the houses." She said as she followed him. "I checked."

"Not looking for food. I need a tire."

"I think I saw one in one of the garages at the end of the street."

"Great, let's go." They got to the front door and Daryl stopped. "Uh..what's yer name?" He asked looking back at her.

"Clara. Clara Wesley."

"Daryl Dixon." He said before opening the door. "Stay low, stay quiet." He said before leaving the house cautiously. The two made their way to the end of the street and into a garage.

"See, what did I say?" Clara said quietly.

"Perfect." Daryl said picking up the tire. "Let's go, car's back on the highway." Clara's eyebrows went up. "That far?"

"S'not that far, don't be a baby."

"I'm not." Clara said with a frown.

* * *

The two got to the car and Scout looked at Clara.

"Names Scout." She said.

"Clara."

"We're heading to Lafferty."

"I'll go wherever as long as I'm not alone."

"Great, get in." Daryl got in the driver's seat, Scout in the passenger's seat and Clara climbed into the back. "Let's _not_ take the highway this time." Daryl glared slightly at Scout before starting the car.

* * *

"You don't say a whole lot, do you?" Scout asked looking back at Clara as they drove down the street. She shrugged quietly. "Right. So, I'm Anna Turner, but all my friends call me Scout. My dad's a sheriff, so I was helping with what I could. Scrounging supplies. Helping people."

"So what happened?" Clara asked quietly.

"He made me promise to get to the evacuation at Palmetto Estates. Said he was pulling his deputies and would meet me there."

"That's the best plan I've heard all week." Daryl said.

* * *

Daryl pulled over in Lafferty and they got out.

"Huh, don't look like nobody's here." Daryl said.

"Yeah, it's pretty quiet. Maybe somebody's holed up inside. I'll circle around, you two wanna try there?" She pointed in the other direction.

"Yeah, either way. Sooner we wrap this, the sooner we're back on the road." Scout nodded before jogging away. Daryl took out his duffel bag from the back seat and opened it on the hood. He took out a hammer and a pistol and turned to Clara.

"Here. Need to be able to defend yourself." She nodded taking them. They started walking and Scout came over the walkie talkie.

"Hey. I see some movement on the horizon. Coming in pretty fast."

"Can you tell what it is?" Daryl asked.

"I can tell I don't like it. You two probably want to get inside."

"Alright, come on, we gotta get on the other side of that fence."

"We could use those stacked pallets."

"Unless you're a lot stronger than ya look and can pull me up that's not an option; too high."

"We could move that car, that way _you _could get up and pull _me _up."

"Not a bad idea. C'mon." The two made their way over. "Take out that walker." Daryl said pointing to one by the car with his knife before holding it out to her.

"_Me_?"

"Yeah you. Don't see nobody else here do ya?"

"You're a lot stronger _and_ you have a sledge hammer."

"Yer not gunna get any stronger if you don't get any practice."

"Maybe I don't want practice."

"Just do it. I'm right here."

"Yes because _that's_ reassuring."

"I have this." He held up his crossbow.

"How do I know you even know how to use that thing?" She hissed.

"Why else would I have it?"

"You're seriously asking that question?"

"_Go_."

"Alright, alright." She took the knife and let out a breath before sneaking up on the walker. She gulped silently and grimaced as she brought the knife up from the back of the skull. She almost gagged as blood and guts came squirting out onto her hand and arm. She shivered and heard the car moving. She looked over in time to see Daryl jumping onto the first stack of pallets. He waved her over. She ran over as he got on the other stack and crouched to help her up.

"There. Was that so hard?" She glared at him. He jumped over the fence and looked up at her, waiting for her to jump. "Come on." He said. She gulped and hopped over, grunting when she hit the ground.

"How's that for timing?" Scout asked over the radio.

"All right. What's your situation?"

"I'm cool. On the roof across from you." Clara and Daryl looked up as a chopper flew overhead. "Oh. Whoa…"

"What?"

"Are you looking outside?"

"Up there." Clara pointed to a line of four vehicles driving down a highway.

"Come on, in here." Daryl said opening the door to a store and looking inside before motioning Clara to follow. She shut the door behind her.

"Hey! I wondered who that was breaking in." The two looked over to see Noah, still bloody but, patched up – from his gunshot wound he got curtsey of Merle – in the corner by the ATM. The two walked over. "I'm Noah, remember? I lost Scout at the hospital; I was hoping to catch up to her here."

"Yeah, she's just outside." Daryl said.

"Wow! Really? You three running together?"

"For the time being, looks like." Suddenly another transmission came through on the radio but not from scout.

"Okay, here they come. That what you wanted?" The three looked outside to see walkers getting shot down by a truck that drove by.

"Just right, thanks." Another voice said. "Commerce Operation Pied Piper. Full purge is in effect."

"He sounds like he's having too much fun." Clara muttered.

"Fire at will! Take down everything that moves!" Daryl and Noah exchanged a nervous glance before looking back.

"I wanna talk to those guys! Get some help from 'em!"

"Did you not here the 'everything that moves' part?" Clara asked with her eyebrows up.

"Well she's right; you can't go out on the street dude. Go through the stores, they're connected." He pointed to the door at the other end of the room. "Catch up to them at the end of the mall."

"You comin'?"

"I'm not that amped about talking to these guys. I'll catch you on the far side."

"Man, you sound like my brother."

"See ya." Daryl was about to turn away when Noah stopped him. "Oh uh… hey man, I owe you from earlier. You in need of a talented scavenger?"

"You can get to the car you can come." Daryl said before walking to the door to the connected store. Clara picked up a fire axe from a shelf. "Learning already; take what you can get." The two climbed over the counter and Daryl opened the door. "Ahh, one bad idea after the next." He said noticing all the walkers. "Wait here; I'll take them out." He moved forward, took out his crossbow and kneeled. He fired his crossbow a few times and Clara heard them make impact as well as bodies hitting the ground. Clara noticed a walker coming up behind Daryl and jumped up. She stabbed it and backed up as it fell. Daryl looked behind him and nodded in approval. She let out a breath as they moved forward. They got to the door that connected the next store. Daryl opened the door and was grabbed by a walker. Clara gasped as he grappled with it before stabbing it. Suddenly Clara turned around and there were two walkers. She swung her fire axe into one's head and it got stuck. She tried to pull it out but couldn't.

"Dar-!" She was cut off as he stabbed it through the eyes.

"You alright?" She nodded and tried to pull the axe out again.

"Uhh…" Daryl grabbed it and yanked on it, pulling it out with a sickening crunch. They walked into the connecting room and Daryl picked up a baseball bat.

"You wanna give this a go?"

"I think I'll stick to the bladed weapon." She said holding the axe closer to her.

"Won't do you much good if it gets stuck again." She sighed and took the bat from him. He looked around and picked up a pair of keys. "Well, that's something, I guess." He opened the door to the next room. It was a clothing store, the shelves were all arranged like a barricaded maze. Daryl kneeled in the corner and fired his cross bow taking out around six or seven walkers. He moved forward, still crouched and retrieved his bolts. "Look around see if you can find anything useful." He whispered. "I'll clear the path." Clara nodded and crawled in the other direction. She heard more crossbow bolts being fired and striking their targets as she looked around. She spotted a back pack and grabbed it. She looked inside to see a picture frame, some bars of food, a water bottle, a lighter, a half empty match box, and a black switch blade.

"Jackpot." She whispered. She took the blade out and opened it so she was ready. She pulled out the picture frame and frowned seeing a family photo of a mother, father and two sons and their dog. "I'm sorry." She whispered before taking the picture out. She reached into her shirt and pulled out an old folded, worn photo. She put it in the frame before putting it in the bag and putting the bag on. She crawled around bit more. She found a dark green jacket and grabbed it, taking off her bag to put it on then putting her bag back on.

"Clara." Daryl whispered loudly. "Coast is clear, come on." She got up and ran over to where he was waiting. He eyed the bag. "What'd you find?"

"Some of food, a water bottle, a lighter, a half empty box of matches, and black switch blade. Dibs on the blade."

"I have my own; you need it. Come on." They walked to the exit and walked outside. "That's our exit but…" Clara's eyebrows went up when she saw all the walkers. "Gotta get to that evacuation point." He looked around. "Take out what you can, I'll work from here." Clara took a breath. "You'll be fine, I got your back." She nodded and moved up. She readied her blade and snuck up on a walker. She stabbed it from behind and backed up to let it fall. Nearby, two walkers fell over with bolts in their skulls. She moved over to them and yanked them out. She moved back towards Daryl and put the bolts closer to him. He nodded to her. She moved forward and came across a pump shotgun with some ammo. She grabbed the ammo putting it into her bag and carried the shotgun, putting it down when needed to stab walkers. Soon they had killed all the walkers. Daryl walked up to her.

"Look what I found." She held up the shotgun.

"You find ammo with that." She nodded and pointed her thumb back at her bag. "Let's go." They climbed onto a police car that was in the way and hopped down before walking to an SUV where Noah and Scout were waiting. Daryl looked over to see the trucks leaving then the chopper flying overhead.

"Where to next?" Clara asked.

"Polksville." Scout said and everyone piled into the car.

* * *

**_Ending first chapter there. Still working on next one. When I get to the original part of the story I'm gunna need a co-writer MAYBE. Well I won't NEED one but I think it'll be fun to have two writers on this story._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead Survival Instinct, its characters or plot. I do however own Clara Wesley, any changes/additions to the plot and the original plot after the ending of the game._**

* * *

They had been driving about a half an hour when they came to a part of town that had cars blocking the way near the train tracks. Daryl sighed and stopped the car.

"You two wait here." He said to Scout and Noah. "Clara, with me." He said before getting out. Clara silently groaned and got out of the car. "We just gotta move those two cars." He said.

"Yes but getting _to _the cars is a whole other matter."

"Come on, got yer blade?"

"You have to ask?"

"Just checkin." The two slowly made their way to a nearby ally that led to a grassy area. There were two walkers trapped in a small fenced off area. There were tables and scattered lawn chairs everywhere. There was a set of stairs that went up to the top floor of the building and a door at the bottom leading inside. Daryl took out three walkers quickly. "You check upstairs, I'll look inside down here."

"Y-You want to split up?"

"Cover more ground."

"Dixon you are gunna kill me." She said shaking her head and walking up the stairs. She got to the top and opened the door slowly. She looked around and no walkers. She walked to a set of doors and opened them. She gasped seeing a walker which turned around, saw her and came running. She panicked, kicking it in the chest before pulling the door closed. She was breathing heavily and covered her mouth to muffle a squeak when the walker started trying to get through. She backed up slowly and jumped hearing a walker trying to get through the second door. "I-I can't do this." She whimpered. She turned around and reached for the door handle to go back outside. She stopped. "But if I don't he'll think I'm useless and'll get rid of me." She bit her lip. She jumped and tried to muffle a yelp with her hands as the first walker broke the door a bit. Clara hissed in pain as she cut her cheek with the knife in her hand. "_Idiot_." She pulled her hands away. She quickly took off her bag and pulled out a rag and tied it around her face, covering her cheek. She put her bag back on and took a deep breath before going over to the first door. She opened what was left of it and kicked the walker in the chest with a small grunt before stabbing it through the eye. She closed her eyes as blood splattered onto her face. She stepped back, breathing heavily before going to the other door and doing the same. She backed up away from the second dead walker. She took off the rag and wiped her face, avoiding the cut so she didn't get infected blood into it. She ditched the rag and quickly searched the two rooms. She found a crossbow bolt in one and nothing in the others. She left the building and walked down the stairs. Daryl was waiting, leaning against the wall.

"Took ya long eno-" He looked up at her and frowned seeing her cut cheek. "You get scratched?"

"No, I uh… cut myself by accident." She muttered.

"How'd you manage that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fighting two walkers."

"You took down two by yourself? Nice kid."

"Not a kid. I'm 26."

"Fine, nice _woman._"

"You could call me by my name, Dixon."

"Can we get going? I already took out the walkers on the street."

"I took that long?"

"I work fast." She shrugged and followed him. They walker to the end of the street and pushed the two cars out of the way before jogging back to the SUV.

* * *

They drove about 45 more minutes before they had to stop and find some coolant because the car was overheating. Daryl pulled over by a bunch of wrecked train carts.

"We need to find a better car." Scout said.

"When you see one with keys you tell me." Daryl said getting out of the car. "Clara, C'mon."

"Yes Sir." She said with a mock salute. She got out and crouched with him next to the car.

"I want you to try." Daryl said holding out his crossbow. "Don't break it."

"Uhh…" Clara took it and tried to aim it.

"No you're doing it wrong."

"Well you didn't tell me how to use it you just gave it to me."

"You find a new weapon no one's gunna be there to teach you how to use it."

"I know but-"

"Try."

"Ya better not get mad at me if it breaks." He motioned for her to shoot. She took a breath and tried to aim again. She looked at Daryl but he didn't say a thing. She sighed and fired. She let out a hiss when it hit the walker in the back. It turned around and Daryl handed her another bolt. "I-I-I don't know how to load it."

"You've seen me do it." He said standing up more with his knife out. Clara fumbled as she tried to reload the crossbow. The walker got too close and Daryl took it out. "And you're dead."

"Not my fault." She muttered.

"Yeah it is. There's a laser sight." He reached over and flipped a little switch on the scope. She stared up at him.

"You couldn't just tell me that?"

"Observe more and you'll learn more." She groaned. He took the crossbow back.

"Can we just get the damn coolant?" She followed him and he took out a few close walkers before handing her the crossbow again. There were three far away. She didn't complain but aimed. She aimed for one of two women, the closest, who were walking close to each other. She fired and the bolt hit the second women in the head.

"Nice." 'Right, I totally meant to do that.' Clara thought. She calmly reloaded the crossbow and glanced at Daryl who nodded. She smiled slightly before aiming for the woman she had been aiming for. She fired and it hit. Clara's, and Daryl's, eyebrows went up. She aimed for the male walker and fired. This time the bolt struck him in the shoulder.

"You got cocky." He said taking the crossbow. He took out the walker and they moved up. Daryl shot a bolt just right that it went through the smoke of a burning barrel and hit a walker on the other side.

"Is that yours or did you find it?" She whispered. He stood up and took out a walker with the sledge hammer.

"Save the chat for in the car." She put her hands up in an 'okay okay' gesture. "And it's mine." Daryl took out the remaining walkers including one inside the train car before getting up into it. "Found some." Clara got up and helped grab other supplies that were lying around. "Alright, let's go." They headed back the way they came and got back into the car after putting some supplies in the back.

* * *

"What did I say about highways?" Scout said as Daryl pulled onto a highway.

"You don't like my route you can get out and walk." She sighed. Noah and Clara, in the back seat, glanced at each other.

"I kinda feel like a kid in the back seat of a long family road trip." Clara said quietly. Noah nodded in agreement. Suddenly they picked up another radio signal.

"Spot it? They were supposed to check in."

"Negative, control… circling the freight yard… wait, there it is. Aw, damn. Yeah, there's the train. Smashed to hell. Off the rails… looking for survivors."

"What about the cargo? We NEED those munitions for the evac…"

"You hear that?" Scout said with a grin. "Trainload of munitions dumped at the freight yard. What do you think now?"

"Yeah, I think we're gunna make a stop." Daryl said. Then there was another transmission.

"Scout, come in. Scout, you copy?"

"Daddy! I'm here! Where are you?"

"I'm-" He started coughing.

"Daddy? Are you okay!?" The transmission cut off. "We gotta hurry, step on it." Daryl glanced at her and sped up.

* * *

That night they pulled over above the freight yard. Everyone got out and Daryl went through the duffel. He pulled out a revolver and a box of ammo before tossing it to Noah.

"Go find some fuel."

"You got it, boss."

"Don't call me boss." Daryl said as Noah left. He got the pump shot gun and handed it to Clara. "Only use it if you need it." He said before grabbing more things and putting the bag back.

"Nice night, huh?" Scout asked. "I'm having second thoughts about this one."

"Hey, we're gonna go check it out." He motioned to himself and Clara. "If it looks dicey, we'll be right back."

"_If_ it looks dicey? Hillbilly, you've been at this way too long." He sent her a slight glare before he and Clara went over to a ladder.

"You go down first and stand off to the side." She gulped but went down. Daryl came down and about seven feet from the bottom the ladder broke. "Oww. Fell on my damn walkie."

"Are you okay?" Clara looked him over.

"I'm fine."

"You're bleeding."

"It's nothing." He said fixing the walkie. "There. Good as new." He pressed the button. "Scout. Hey, Scout…" He looked up the ladder.

"Maybe not so good as new."

"Come on." They walked around a train and saw walkers behind a fence. "Here we go." They walked along the track and a walker, seeming dead, got up. Daryl smashed it head in before it could stand. They walked forward and saw a bunch of bodies and some ammo. "Turn around." She did and he put the ammo into her bag. They walked through two carts and got into a train.

"Looks like it's open pretty far." Clara said.

"Yeah." Daryl leaned out of the cart they'd just got in and looked around. He started walking through the carts. The further they went the more of an angel they were at. The last cart had the bottom open. They hopped down and slowly, crouched, made their way out. They made their way over to another open cart and climbed in. Three walkers stood up. Daryl took care of the ones in front of them and Clara stabbed the one behind them. "You good?" Clara nodded. He leaned out and checked it the coast was clear. He waved for Clara to follow him. They walked between two car and when they got to an opening a walker grabbed Daryl. Without and hesitation Clara quickly went around back and stabbed it. Daryl nodded to her in thanks as the walker fell. They got to another open car filled with barrels. They walked through three cars and climbed some pallets to get out. Daryl jumped down and picked something up. "You'll do." He held up a flare for Clara to see.

"Nice." He motioned for her to jump down. She sat on the pallets.

"Don't get no splinters now." She shot him a glare and hopped off.

"Ow." She rubbed the back of her thigh. She glared at him. "I think you jinxed it." He smirked slightly.

"Yer fine." He said and started walking away. She glared at his back and followed him. They walked out into an opening and saw a bunch of supplies. "There you are… Jackpot." Suddenly a chopper flew overhead with a search light.

"Spotted two live ones."

"Can you initiate rescue?"

"Ah, negative. Here comes the swarm. Poor bastards." The chopper flew away.

"Oh shit." Daryl said backing up, hearing the herd – the dust kicked up from the chopper blocked their view –. "Grab what you can and get in that car." He said pointing to the train car on the right. Clara nodded and ran over grabbing what she could and getting into the car.

"Time ta move Daryl-Ann!" Merle's voice said. Daryl frowned.

"Merle?! What the hell? You ditched me, man!" Daryl said picking up what Clara missed.

"What are you doing D? I guess the old man only raised one smart one!"

"Man he didn't raise nobody." Daryl said before getting into the car. He turned Clara around and put the supplies in her bag. "Jump to the next one, quick!" She jumped over to the car across from them then Daryl did. They moved to the other end of the car and Daryl threw a propane tank at the herd before grabbing Clara's hand and moving to a car with a burning barrel.

"Where did you get that?!"

"Yeah that's more like it." Merle's voice said over the radio. He pushed Clara up into the car before climbing up. She took out a walker that got up and Daryl took out another once he got up.

"Tell me you have a plan." Clara said seeing all the walkers. He picked up a rifle that was on the ground.

"Course." He took aim at the propane tank and shot. Clara let out a yelp as a lot of walkers blew up. Daryl kept firing the rifle and took out more walkers. Clara looked out the other side of the car.

"Come on, this way!" She jumped down and started jogging between the cars.

"Clar-! Damn it!" Daryl groaned and jumped out of the car the same way she'd gone and followed after her. He ran after her into open space and saw two dead walkers.

"Try again, boy, but don't slow down. I'm waiting topside." Merle said through the radio. Daryl cursed when he turned a corner and saw a ton of walkers. "Juke left." He saw Clara getting into a car to the right. He took out the walkers before he followed after Clara. He climbed in and saw her sitting in the back, breathing heavily.

"The hell's the matter with you?" He said coming over. He crouched next to her. "You bit?" She shook her head. "Scratched?" She shook her head again. "Wait for me next time, would ya?"

"Sorry, I…I wanted to clear a path but there were too many." Daryl sighed.

"Come on." He said holding out a hand. He pulled her up before hopping down out of the car. He started walking towards a car with a flare. He looked back at Clara, wondering if she's put it there but, then realized she didn't have any to begin with.

"Cut through that car in front of you." Merle said. They climbed in and Daryl took care of two walkers, Clara stabbed one. He took care of two walkers trying to get them from the ground. Daryl leaned out and looked both ways. "Right, stupid, RIGHT!" Daryl had a scowl on his face and he jumped out. Clara followed and they ran right, past walkers. They ran to the far rail. "There it is. See it? That's the ramp you want." Merle said and Daryl ran to the car with another burning barrel. He helped Clara up. "Yeah, Coach Merle would let you suit up I reckon." Daryl rolled his eyes and the two made their way through to the next car over and got out.

"Merle, you son of a bitch. Man I got a bone to pick with you." Clara looked at Daryl confused. They headed up the stairs back up to the road.

"Who were you talking to just now?" She asked him. They got to the top and Scout ran over.

"I saw you fall. Your head's bleeding!"

"Told you so." Clara said.

"No I'm ok. Chopper kicked up some shit is all. Isn't Merle up here?"

"No, just me and Noah." She said. "Wai- Your brother Merle? You talked to him down there?"

"Yeah, on the walkie! He said-"

"THAT walkie?! It's broken! Must've happened when you fell! It doesn't even have batteries!"

"But I-!"

"Let's go. We're about to miss the evacuation." She started to walk away.

"_NO_ But-!"

"Let's _go_, Daryl." She walked back to the car. Daryl turned to Clara.

"You heard him, didn't you?!" She backed up a bit at his yelling.

"Daryl, that walkie never made a sound. You hit your head." She reached up to move his hair out of the way to see the damage. "Why don't you let me drive?"

"I'm fine." He said swatting her hand away.

"You were hallucinating and you heard you brother."

"He ain't dead." Daryl said when he saw the look on her face. "Just got separated is all. Nobody can kill Merle but Merle." Clara chuckled.

"Well I'd love to meet him someday."

"You can meet him right after I kill him." He growled. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on. At least let Scout drive or something?" He frowned.

"I'm fin-"

"You're _not_ fine." She said. "Please Daryl?" He looked at her a moment before walking over to the car and getting into the passenger's seat. Scout, still standing by the car, looked at Clara, confused. While walking over, Clara made a driving motion then pointed to scout. Scout nodded and the two got in.

* * *

**_Hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving. Please tell me how I'm doin._**

**_I think the next one will conclude the game's events and if not that one then the next one. If anyone (Even though currently I have less than 40 viewers which is a little disappointing since a LOT of people have read the sequel to this.) has any requests or ideas about Merle and Clara interactions feel free to review or PM me. Still looking for a co-writer! (As of 11-28-13)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead Survival Instinct, its characters or plot. I do however own Clara Wesley, any changes/additions to the plot and the original plot after the ending of the game._**

**_Trivia: (Minor spoilers) _**

**_1: The red rag Scout gives Daryl can be seen throughout the TV show in his pocket._**

**_2: The Harrison's(Game chars.) in this chapter are Amy and Andrea's parents. _**

**_3: Jane Carroll (Game char.) is pregnant; you don't find this out unless you chose to save Terry Harrison instead of her. She'll scream "My baby!" and you find out she was pregnant. (Learned that on my second play through)_**

* * *

Daryl, sulkily looked out the window of the car. It was morning and Clara had wrapped his head with a small, yet big enough, rag to stop it bleeding. He looked in the back to see both Noah and Clara asleep, her head on his shoulder while his head was on her head. Scout pulled over in an abandoned neighborhood.

"Wanna check it out?" She asked. "Although, we might have to ask your doctor first." She added with a small smile. She looked back at the two.

"You go if you want to but I'm driving when you get back."

"Fine by me." Scout said grabbing a hammer from the cup holder and getting out. Daryl got out as well and went around to the driver's side. The sound of the car doors closing made Noah wake up. He lifted his head and felt the weight on his shoulder. He looked down to see Clara's head. His eyebrows went up and his face went red. Daryl rolled his eyes, seeing in the rearview mirror. Noah brushed some hair behind her ear. "Don't go gettin' any ideas." Daryl said quietly, as to not wake Clara. Noah looked up and met Daryl's eyes, a deeper blush coming to his face.

"I-I wasn't-" Clara suddenly moved and hugged Noah's arm. He looked down at her and swallowed. Daryl rolled his eyes again. He looked out the window to see Scout running back with some fuel and other supplies. She put them in the back and closed the trunk with a loud thud. This noise caused Clara to jolt awake. She gripped Noah's arm, before realizing it was his arm, and let itx go.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"It's alright." He said with a smile. She looked up when the car started and saw Daryl driving. "How's your head?"

"It's fine."

"Doesn't hurt at all?"

"Course not."

"That's a little concerning that it doesn't hurt _at all._" He opened his mouth as if to respond. Scout looked back at her.

"He's just tryin ta be tough." She said.

"I'm not-" He tried.

"Dixon, if it hurts just tell me, I don't care if you complain, you're injured." Clara said.

"I-…I'm fine, it only stings."

"Was that so hard?"

"Shut up." He grumbled. She smiled and Noah and Scout chuckled quietly. Daryl sent a glare through the mirror to Noah who shut up.

* * *

They drove for about an hour until Daryl pulled over in a neighborhood where train tracks cut through.

"That's a lot of walkers, you sure you wanna risk that?" Scout asked. Clara sighed.

"I'm going with him, he'll be fine." Daryl looked back at her.

"And suddenly you're stronger than me?"

"I just meant.. shut up and let's go.." She said getting out of the car. He got out and they took out the walkers before collecting supplies and heading back to the car.

* * *

"Holy…" A herd of walkers was making its way down the road and the alternate path, through a parking lot, was blocked by two abandoned cars.

"Alright, Scout, move over keep the engine going be ready for when we get back. Clara, Noah, with me, now, we gotta move those cars. Let's go." The two in the back nodded before getting out. The three jogged over to the first car and began pushing.

"Not to rush you guys but I think they noticed us." Noah grunted out.

"Come on, move it!" Daryl said and started jogging down a parking lot. "Crap." Daryl hissed when they neared the second car a bunch of walkers were heading over. "You two push it I'll take care of these!" Clara and Noah ran over to the car and started pushing it.

"Noah, what are you-?" Clara said. Said boy was behind her, his arms on either side pushing while she pushed in front of him. "There's room right there." She muttered as they pushed.

"Hurry up you two!" The two pushed it out of the way and Clara turned around.

"Noah, not that you're not attractive but now's not the time to try and make a move or something." Clara said briskly.

"I-I-" He backed up, embarrassed.

"Would you two come on?!" Daryl shouted. The three sprinted back to the SUV and as soon as they were in Scout drove through the parking lot and avoided the herd. "Control your hormones, kid." Daryl growled back at Noah. Noah shifted in his seat, glancing at Clara every few seconds.

* * *

Back on the road again Noah and Clara were playing tic-tac-toe on the seats with her knife – using stabs instead of Os – and Scout was driving still.

"Seeing your father is a bad idea." Daryl said. "Saying goodbye on the radio is the best thing to do." Scout was quiet a moment.

"When I was seven… I wanted a dog in the worst way. But uhh, my dad has always had allergies read bad. One day he came home with a brand new puppy and a grin ear-to-ear. Even though my dad hates needles, he got a shot every week for fourteen years and never said one word…" Scout swallowed her voice breaking. "Daryl, I am half the person he is and he loves me _twice_ as much as I deserve."

"You're not gunna evacuate, are ya?" Scout sighed.

"He's my dad. What would you do in my place?" Daryl looked out the window.

* * *

They arrived in Sherwood and Scout pulled over.

"You stickin' with us?" Daryl asked Noah. Noah glanced at everyone and nodded. Scout and Daryl got out of the car when her dad pulled up in a squad car.

"See you around, Hillbilly." She tossed him a red rag which he caught. Her dad looked at him, his face was bleeding and he looked sick. They pulled away and Daryl watched them go a moment before looking at the rag then putting it into his back pocket. Clara and Noah got out of the car. Daryl turned to Noah.

"You're in charge of getting food this stop." Noah nodded.

"You and me," He pointed to Clara. "We gotta find out more information about the evac. There might be some survivors in some of the houses." She nodded. The two slowly and quietly made their way, starting on the right side, to each house.

"That garage is open maybe the door is unlocked."

"There's also a door, right there." Daryl said pointing to the front door.

"And that's blocked on the porch by wood and junk. We try to get over that we could attract other walkers."

"Smart; using your head." He ruffled her hair slightly.

"Come on man, I'm not six, don't do that." He rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." They made their way into the garage and to the door into the house. Daryl opened it slowly before Clara quietly shut it behind them. They cautiously walked into the house and down a hallway. They walked around a corner and a woman, Jane Carroll, stood up from a chair.

"Did Aiden send you?"

"Who's Aiden?" Daryl asked.

"My husband, Aiden, still knows how to signal the last evac helicopter out. He was supposed to be back by now. He went to check on the Harrison's, in the house across the street."

"We'll go look there, then. Come on." The two left through the garage and quietly, with Daryl taking out walkers via crossbow, made their way around the cul-de-sac and to the Harrison's house. They went into the backyard and Daryl killed a single walker in the way. "Nighty night, dickhead." He said after stabbing it. They entered the house and went into a back room from where they could hear someone.

"Sh, Shhhh. It's gonna be all right." Daryl walked into the room and Terry Harrison looked up. He was sitting on the bed next to his wife who was laying on it. "Oh, are you looking for the evacuation point? You're gonna have to come closer, lost most my hearing in the service." Daryl walked closer and Clara entered the room.

"You Harrison? I'm tryin to find Aiden. Lady across the street said he was here."

"Lady… Oh, Jane? Yes, Aiden was just here, but left for the mechanic shop, just down the road. You should be able to catch him." He looked back at his wife before leaning towards Daryl and speaking quieter. "Please tell him to begin, it won't be much longer now." He looked down before looking up as if he remembered something. "Oh yes, there's pharmacy in the Shopping Center. Can you please bring something to ease my wife's suffering?"

"I'll see what I can do." Daryl said before he and Clara left. They went out the back, the way they came, and went through the backyards until they got to the end of the cul-de-sac and saw a pathway that lead to the shopping center. "Come on, this way." They walked up the hill and saw a few walkers. Daryl took out a few, further away, by crossbow and Clara took out a few close ones with her knife. Daryl started heading towards the bridge.

"I don't know about you but I don't wanna be caught between two groups of walkers on a bridge." Clara said. He looked back at her and made an agreeing face before walking around to the path that went the long way. They ran past a few walkers and ran into the pharmacy. Daryl looked around while Clara ran to the back. "Over here." She whisper called. He jogged over and saw her climbing up a ladder in the room. He closed the door and climbed up after her. They could hear someone talking.

"Can't believe I twisted my ankle, idiot!" A man said. Daryl and Clara walked out onto the roof and Aiden spotted them. "Come here. Look there's only one evac chopper left and the clock's running out."

"So how do we get outta here?" Daryl asked.

"Okay, alright. You need to get a bag I dropped in the mechanic shop, it has smoke pots to signal the FEMA choppers."

"Alright, let's go." The two headed back down and outside then ran down an ally and saw the garage doors of the shop open and the bag in the middle. Clara took Daryl's sledge hammer and swung it at a walker, who came at her, with a grunt. Daryl looked at her, eyebrows up, before taking out a few with his cross bow as she took out another. They ran over and grabbed the bag as well as a shotgun. Clara went inside and pushed open a door and peeked out.

"Come on, we can go out this door, straight run back." Daryl came over and the two sprinted back to the pharmacy. They went up the ladder and over to Aiden.

"Yeah. Okay, you go back, get my wife and Harrison! Once we light those smokers, we have 90 seconds to pick-up. I'll update you on the radio!"

"Let's light 'em up, them. Sooner we're out of here the better!"

"You don't bring them back, you're not getting on, c'mon, GO!" Daryl nodded to Clara and the two made their way back, taking out and avoiding walkers, to the cul-de-sac.

"I'll get Jane you get Harrison?" Clara asked. Daryl shook his head.

"If we can't get to Jane-"

"If we're picking who to get first it's Jane, she's pregnant."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a woman, I can tell. Plus she out her hand over her belly and I saw an unused cradle in the bedroom. You told me to observe more."

"Alright, fine, let's hurry." They started over to the garage.

"Hey, HEY!" Aiden said over the radio. "Hey, they're already here! The heli- the choppers! You gotta hurry!"

"Crap!"

"Move!"

"They pulled me on, said… they're leaving!... NO! NO, LET ME OFF!"

"Ahhh, Son-of-a-BITCH!" Daryl cursed. They ran into the garage but the door was locked, they quickly ran around back and entered through the back door.

"Jane!" Clara called. The two ran into the room she was in.

"You saved me. You did it! Thank god for you. What happened to Aiden?"

"Chopper came and took 'im. Wouldn't let 'im off."

"They're going to Atlanta; which is where I'm going. You coming with me?"

"It's Atlanta, then." They made their way to the car.

"Noah's not back yet." Clara said.

"Sorry but we gotta leave. Your boyfriend's probably dead." Daryl said getting into the car.

"He's not my boyfriend and you know it." Clara said as she and Jane got in.

* * *

Daryl pulled the SUV over next to some military tents.

"This ain't right." He said looking around. "Something ain't right…"

"Where is everyone?" The three got out of the car. Jane spotted walkers coming at them.

"What?! No! NOOO!" She started running. "Daryl! Get to the gates!"

"Damnit, I should'a known! They got in. They got the soldiers. They got EVERYBODY."

"Let's not let them get us." Clara took out her pistol and shot a few walkers.

"… Evacuation procedures to continues as scheduled." An automated voice said over the speakers. "Please register at Entry points A and B…"

"Whoa whoa whoa. What?! It's still on?" The two went into a tent and grabbed what they could find quickly, including a semi-automatic shotgun. Daryl handed it to Clara.

"… Please remain calm and orderly. Once registered, everyone will be properly relocated… Please be prepared to undergo a cursory physical examination, so that personnel can determine suitability for evacuation…"

"Come on, we gotta be fast! Use your gun if you have to, otherwise save bullets. You ready?" Clara nodded nervously. "Stay close." They ran out and Clara followed Daryl as he made his way through, past walkers.

"Daryl!" Clara stopped running and picked something up.

"What?!" He stopped and ran back halfway. She picked up some ammo and ran over to him. They continued running and she passed him an assault rifle. "Alright!" They continued running, going into tented hallways, past tons of walkers. Shooting them when they got in the way. They got out of the tented hallways and out in the open. They looked up towards a big clock as a chopper came at it, on fire and spinning. Daryl looked from it to the walkers and back as it went past the clock and crashed nearby knocking down poles and fences. Daryl pushed Clara to the ground and got on top of her to cover her. "You alright?!" He asked getting up before pulling her up.

"Y-Yeah."

"… Evacuation procedures begin in 9 minutes…" The speakers said.

"C'mon! We gotta get to the field!" Daryl grabbed Clara's wrist and ran. About half way through he let go to shoot a few walkers. They got to the football field and saw a chopper on a heli-pad.

"We're cleared! We're clear! Is she loaded?!"

"We're good to go, Control. Dr. Candace Jenner is aboard and we are prepped to lift off."

"Roger and out, Control." The two ran to the heli-pad just as the chopper took off.

"Wait! NO!" Daryl shouted. "Arrrggghhh!" The two ran up onto the heli-pad. Clara looked forward and saw two more and the one at the very end still had a chopper on it.

"Daryl there!" She pointed. He followed her eyes and saw it.

"What are we waitin for let's go!" The two ran across the helipad and to the middle one. Suddenly the lights started flickering before turning off just as they reached the middle of the second one. They ran down and turned left then right. Suddenly a chopper crashed two tents up. They quickly turned right then left and ran to the third heli-pad.

"Daryl?! What are you doing there?" Someone, supposedly Jane, yelled.

"We gotta get this cleared, grab the rifle over there!" Daryl said. Clara ran over and grabbed it. She looked out to see more walkers coming then spotted something.

"Daryl! Propane tanks!" Daryl looked out and saw them. He took out the walkers close to him before aiming and shooting three out of four tanks. Clara shot the fourth after a few missed shots and picked up some grenades and threw them. They exploded and a moment later they heard a car beeping. The two looked over for a brief moment to see a Humvee with a gun on the top drive through some fence and three walkers.

"Pardon me!" The Humvee pulled in front of the helipad. "Come on, Come on Damn you!" Daryl looked slightly shock.

"Merle!"

"That's your bother?!"

"AM I not the most magnificent sight to behold?! Get on that cannon, little brotha!" Daryl quickly climbed up and started firing. "You keep 'em off a me, and keep 'em off a that chopper! You hear?!" Daryl started firing around. Clara stood on the heli-pad and shot walkers when Daryl was shooting in the other direction. "Come on, you son-of-a-BITCH!" Clara shot a few more and Merle looked over and saw her. His eyebrows went up. He looked back to see all the walkers dead. "Deader than dead! Get to the chopper, Darlene! If we want to catch that red eyed flight anyway." Daryl climbed off the Humvee and went over to Clara. Merle got out of the Humvee and went around the back. "Hey! Junior! Change of plans, get in here!" He waved his arm to the Humvee.

"Merle, come on. Get in the helicopter! There's plenty of room!"

"Naw, I pass. This ain't a ride we wanna take."

"Damnit." He turned to Clara. "Come on."

"Prepare for dust-off. Hang on people!" The pilot said. Daryl went to get in but Merle pulled him back.

"Man, what-in-the-HELL do you think you're doing, huh?!" Merle waved his arm, twirling his finger, telling the chopper to take off. "You dumb son-of-a-bitch! The military doesn't give a shit about you no more! We could have been out of this mess forever!"

"Lucky for you I got an eagle eye." Merle said. He pointed to his right eye. "It's this one. Didn't you see the bite on that whirlybird pilot? Hell, he was more than halfway turned already!" Merle started walking back to the Humvee. Daryl looked up at the chopper as it flew away before looking at Clara. He motioned for him to follow her. Daryl got in the passenger's seat and Clara climbed into the back. "We taking the kid?" Merle gave Daryl a look.

"I'm not a kid." Clara said.

"Trust me sweetheart, you're just a baby." She glared at him. He started the Humvee and started to pull away. "You know I got your back." He said to Daryl.

"Yeah, I know."

"Hell, I'm the only man you could ever count on." He drove out of the stadium. "So what's your name sugar?"

"Clara. Clara Wesley. And you're apparently Merle."

"The one and only." He smirked.

"Hmm… I expected you to be more attractive since Daryl's such a cutie." Daryl looked back at her and shot her a look.

"Stop it." She grinned and giggled slightly. Merle scowled. Merle opened his mouth to respond then closed it. Daryl chuckled slightly at him then stopped. "Hey, I got a bone to pick with you." He said to Merle.

"Aw come on."

"No, you made me take you to your _club house _ just to get your stash!"

"Quit your bellyachin'!"

"No! They took my stuff after you left, I lost a two guns, ammo, food-!"

"We'll get more. Quit your whinin'." Daryl scowled. Clara leaned forward, putting her arms around the back of the front seats.

"I'm gunna take a nap so if you two could not argue like two old ladies that'd be great." Daryl scoffed and Merle looked at her briefly with a smirk.

"You get lonely back there, you just tell me, ol' Merle will keep you company."

"Are you sure you can? I'm pretty hard to satisfy."

"Oh trust me, baby, I can."

"Well, we'll have to test that theory." Merle chuckled with a big grin. Daryl made a disgusted sound.

"Ugh, would you two stop?" Clara giggled, kissed both their cheeks and sat back. Daryl quickly rubbed his cheek while Merle whistled.

"We're keepin' her." Merle said with a grin, making Daryl roll his eyes and Clara giggle.

"Night." She said. Daryl grumbled something and looked out the window.

"Night sugar." She moved down on the seat, turned on her side and closed her eyes.

* * *

**_Hey i would love some Reviews *pleading face* T_T please?_**

**_From here on it's original! If anyone has any requests, ideas, etc. Fell free to PM me. Also I'm still looking for a co-writer or at least someone to help me with plot. By the way by this time it's been 6 days since the outbreak and on the 17th day is when Daryl and Merle join the Atlanta group (Info via Walking Dead Wikia) So Clara will be with the brothers for another 10-11 days. (BIG SPOILER) cause Daryl said (in BSATTH) that the two 'lost' Clara before they joined the Atlanta camp._**


End file.
